


Wear 'Em With Pride

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff and Crack, Gag Gifts, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Some gifts aren't meant to leave the house.





	

Steve frowns. “Bucky, these boxers… _ **1**_ Lords A-Leaping?”

“You provide the other one.”


End file.
